


Dick/Wally Week 2019

by Sidhewrites



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, dickwallyweek2019
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidhewrites/pseuds/Sidhewrites
Summary: Just little drabs for the Dick/Wally Week thing over on tumblr, hosted by Birdflash Network.





	1. Day 1: Accidental Baby Acquisition

Dick dropped the keys into the bowl by the table, bumping the door closed with his hip, juggling a few bags of groceries in his arms. “Wall? Hey baby, you home?”

“Yeah…kitchen.”

Dick frowned at the hesitancy to his boyfriend’s voice. He kicked off his shoes and headed for the kitchen. “Is everything okay? Wally, what……dude did you and Garth get into a water fight in our kitchen?”

“……about that.”

Dick looked up from the puddle of water he had been standing in, blue eyes lifting to meet the drenched form of Wally West, green eyes guilty under soaked red hair that was plastered to his face, and the wiggly, wet golden retriever puppy in his arms.

“Wally, what on earth?” He placed his groceries on the counter, and grabbed a hand towel from the rack on the island. Stepping in to help start drying the small pup.

“I found her on my way back from campus. These jerks were poking her with sticks and throwing rocks, and she was covered in mud and garbage.” He shifted his grip as Dick wrapped the puppy in the towel and grabbed another one, giggling like a kid when the pup licked his face a few times.

“So I chased them off and brought her here. I figured we could take some pics and post around see if anyone has lost her. Get her checked for a chip, help her find her home.”

Dick smiles as he finishes drying the puppy’s head, leaning up and giving his taller boyfriend a quick kiss. “You big softy.” Dick dances back when Wally tries to bite at his lip in retaliation for the teasing. Turning and dropping the towels into the sink. “And what if she doesn’t have one? A home I mean?”

Wally grins, and deposits the still damp animal in Dick’s arms once he’s back in range. He watches as Dick adjusts his grip, and receives a face full of over-enthusiastic puppy kisses. “If no one claims her, I say we keep her.”

“Wally, we can’t – ”

“Why not?” Wally shrugs broad shoulders as he grabs the last towel and rubs down his hair. Once he’s as dry as he’s likely to get without stripping down, he raises his head and grins sweetly at his slightly shorter boyfriend.

“Besides, you always used to complain about the no-pets rule at the manor, and this building is pet friendly. So why not.”

“You, you’re sure?”

Wally smiles and walks across the kitchen to where Dick is leaning against the counter, staring down at the golden bundle of fur in his arms, batting at her paws. He wraps both of them up in his arms, ignoring Dick’s yelp as the cold water from Wally’s shirt hit’s his skin.

“Yes Pretty Bird. I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t serious.”

Dick look up them, blue eyes searching, before a small, soft smile spreads across his face. “Okay then.”


	2. Day 2 - Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally tries to help take Dick's mind after the Robin Mantle is taken away.

Wally pulled onto the interstate, leaving New York City, in the rearview mirror, heading out of the state altogether. He glanced over at the other occupant of the car, who was sprawled all over the passenger seat, like he'd been poured into it. Black hair a mess, shoved underneath the hood of his sweater, eyes closed, dark bags still present even after finally getting a good night's sleep, thanks to Raven.

He scowled as he looked away from Dick and back to the road. If he didn't know the act would get him into serious trouble with both Dick and Barry, he'd run to Gotham right now and clock Batman a good one.

Dick hasn't slept well for the passed week. Not since turning up in Titans Tower, bag over his shoulder, and the saddest look Wally had ever seen on his face.

Batman had taken away the Robin mantle.

They'd been fighting about Dick spending so much time with the Titans, and making what he referred to as "reckless choices".

' _Either you fall in line and do as your told, or you're going to get other people, or yourself, hurt or killed_.'

Dick hadn't gone into detail of what happened after that.

The fact that he'd shown up, sans Robin uniform, and with as much clothes as he could shove into a bag, told his friends all that they needed to know.

After watching Dick wallow in rightly earned self-pity for the week, Wally had suggested a road trip.

No capes or masks.

No hunting down bad guys, or digging up intel.

Just the two of them, on a drive, no solid destination in mind.

Well no destination that Dick was aware of. Wally had an endgame in mind, but Dick needed to be taken out of his head before he'd be able to see light at the end of this tunnel he was stuck in.

So they drove, through Pennsylvania, and Maryland, up through Virginia, stopping at little touristy things along the way, eating junk food, and pulling over to sleep under the stars.

As the days went on, Dick started to relax more and more, and finally started enjoying himself. He helped pick out a few places to stop that weren't too far from each other, still no true destination in his mind. It was as if the gloom and despair of Gotham was falling away, freeing the optimism and light that was the essence of who Dick Grayson was.

Wally was overjoyed to see that his plan was working, and was positive that he could move on to phase 2, with little complaint.

His Bird wasn't the only one who could plan.

Now, he just had to make a discreet call to Smallville and get phase 2 rolling.


	3. Day 3 - No Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Dick/Wally Week - No Capes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had this done on Day 3 and posted on tumblr, but I forgot to post them here. Haha. I may turn this one into a fic all it's on, not sure yet.

"Hey Grayson, check it out," Dick looked up as his shoulder was nudged several times by his partner, Donna Troy. Curious blue eyes meeting dancing, mischievous black. "I think that's the guy they were sending over from Central. To help out with our serial murder."

Dick straightened, turning his head to look out into the bullpen, peering over his coworkers shoulders to see.

His eyes widened, he didn't need to look over anyone's shoulder, they guy was tall, easily 6 feet, taller than a lot of people in the office.  
It wasn't his height that drew his attention though, it was the wildfire red hair that had caught his eyes. His hair, and the slightly guarded, but bright and open green eyes.  
He turned to shoot a dirty look at Donna back over his shoulder, eyes narrowing further when he could see her silently laughing at him.

Before he could say anything however, the quiet hum of discontent could be heard, slowly building and spreading throughout the office, like an approaching swarm of angry bees.

Dick turned his scowl from Donna to the room at large, seeing Donna drop her arms and clench her fists out of the corner of his eye. He didn't hesitate to start making his way through the crowd, towards where the redhead was no standing, somewhat awkwardly, knowing his partner would have his back.

He stepped around one of the frontmen, who was doing his best to glare the kid right back out the door, accidentally trodding on his foot.

"Whoops, sorry Davis."

He didn't wait for a response, but twisted back around so he was facing forward again, and held out his head, a warm smile on his face.

"Hi there, I'm Detective Dick Grayson, you're the guy from over at Central that connected or serial killer to the one out in California and Missouri right? That was a fantastic catch!"

The guy blinked down at him in surprise for a moment before taking his hand and shaking it. "Thanks man, appreciate it. Name's Wally West, it's nice to meet you Detective Grayson."

Dick smirked as he dropped his hand, shoving his hands in his pockets, ignoring the way his hand was still warm. "Please, all my friends call me Dick."


	4. Day 4 - Fake Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick is in a Crisis, and Wally makes a suggestion that he knows he's going to regret.

Wally looked down in slight surprise when his bed at the Tower dipped suddenly. He glanced back to see the back of his best friends head, hair a mess like he'd been running his fingers through it, face down on his mattress.

His fingers twitched with the sudden urge to try and make the black hair lay flat. Knew it was a hopeless effort at the best of times. He tightened the grip he had on the book in his lap, resisting the temptation.

"What's up boy wonder?"

Dick muttered something unintelligible, and frustrated, into Wally's comforter, shoving his face further into the bed.

"I'm sorry, I don't speak mattress-ese. How about we try that without a mouthful of blankets?"

Dick pushed his arms under himself, raising his head far enough from the bed that he could glare at his so-called best friend.

"I said, I hate prom season. And people that can't seem to understand the words, no thank you."

Wally raised one brow questioningly at the look of frustrated exasperation on Dick's face. Wally shuffled on the bed turning to face his friend. He folding the corner of his page so he didn't lose it, and tossing it aside, gave Dick his full attention.

"Lay it on me. Tell old Wal man all your woes."

And that was all the prompting Dick needed. Explained how a senior girl kept asking him, thankfully so far without an audience, but notes in his locker, his bag, her friends slipping him notes, his friends slipping him notes! He'd told her no, as gently, but firmly as he could, cause she was sweet and didn't want to hurt her feelings, "but I'm pretty sure she's gearing up for some big elaborate ask in front of a huge crowd, and I don't want to hurt her, but I **will** say no in front of the entire school if I have to."

Dick flopped back on the bed so he was staring up at the ceiling, eyes tired.

"Why not just say you have a date already?"

Dick raised his head enough to glare at Wally. "And then show up at prom sans said date?" He shook his head and dropped it back down onto the bed. "No way. I still have one more year left at that hell hole, I'm not making it any worse for myself."

Wally bit his lip, fingers worrying with the cuffs of his shirt, tugging at a loose thread.

He can't believe he's about to suggest this, but he wants to help his friend. Wants to see him smile, wants to be the cause of it.

"What if... what if you brought a date?"

Dick's head shot up so fast Wally winced for him. "What?!"

"A date. What if you brought one. Then you wouldn't be lying?"

"Okay yeah, but who can I ask on short notice? Z has her own to go to, Arty thinks my suffering is hilarious, Roy's off who knows where - "

And Wally felt his heart sink as he wasn't even considered an option, but here he was opening his big mouth again anyway.

"I-I could go with you." He blushed at the way his voice cracked, and he glanced down at his hands so he didn't have to see the rejection on Dick's face.

When Dick didn't say anything after a few moments, Wally tensed up, shoulders going tight, hunching up by his ears. "Never mind, it was a dumb idea. I'm sorry I said -" he cut himself off when a hand touched his leg.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

Wally just smiled, a little sadly, nodding. "Yeah man, of course. We're best buds, I know you'd do the same for me."

Wally was surprised when he suddenly had a lap full of a happily laughing Dick Grayson, and he hugged him back on instinct, blushing at the way Dick's face was tucked into his neck.

"Of course I would! Best friends for life man." Dick pulled back to look Wally in the eye, a wide smile nearly splitting his face in two. "Thank you! You're the best. I don't know how to thank you enough for this."

Wally laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "No big deal dude. Just text me the deets and let me know when and where."

Dick nodded, smile still on his face as he rolled out of Wally's lap and onto the floor.  "Will do! And thanks again Wally, I really appreciate you helping me out."

"Anytime Dickie-bird."

He watched Dick bounce out his room, waiting a few moments to be sure Dick was gone, before throwing himself backwards onto his bed, groaning, covering his face with his hands.  
"This is such a **bad** idea."  



End file.
